


stay with me

by nepas



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepas/pseuds/nepas
Summary: Spock and Jim have been dating for a couple of weeks now and Jim thinks it’s about time they start sleeping in the same bed together. However, Spock is a touch telepath and as such they share their dreams, no matter how tantalizing the content may be.OrSpock and Jim share a sex dream and things finally start to heat up between them.





	stay with me

Jim moaned rather loudly against Spock’s shoulder. Spock was kissing his throat roughly, sucking and biting at his sensitive skin. He moved his tongue up to his pulse point and sucked hard there, leaving what Jim was sure would become yet another hickey he would have to try to conceal tomorrow. But he didn’t mind.

Jim brought Spock’s head back up to his lips and kissed him softly. Spock sighed deeply and all Jim could think in that moment was how much he loved being with Spock like this. After a few more minutes of kissing, Jim flipped Spock over so that he was hovering over him now. He brought his hands to the bottom of Spock’s shirt and pulled it off slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Spock’s until he pulled it over his head. When it was off, Jim went to work on his chest like Spock had done with his neck. He sucked at his nipples, playing with them with his tongue. Spock let out a soft sigh and Jim bit down harder. He wanted Spock to moan, wanted Spock to be writhing with desire. He trailed his hands down Spock’s chest and stopped once he reached his crotch. He squeezed Spock’s erection through his pants and smirked when Spock moaned breathily. There it is.

Jim dragged his lips up Spock’s chest and throat, settling at his lips. He kissed him gently and slipped his hands into Spock’s underwear. As they kissed, Jim trailed his hands down Spock’s crotch, pulling at the thick curls there, until he felt his dick. He gripped it hard, causing Spock to moan again.

Although there is no natural indicator for the time of day in space, Jim knew that it was getting late. He could feel the familiar sensation of Spock beginning to pull away from him, his soft lips beginning to go limp against his own. Jim kissed him back harder, trying to pull him back into him, but he knew it was useless. His human charm was almost never strong enough to overcome Spock’s Vulcan restraint, especially when he had made his mind up.

Spock pulled away completely and took a deep breath, exhaling softly against Jim’s lips. It drove him crazy when he did that. “It is getting late, Jim. I should go back to my quarters now so that you may sleep.” He gently took Jim’s hand and pulled it out of his pants.

Jim frowned. “But I don’t want you to go,” he groaned. He tried to kiss Spock again, but he turned his head so that Jim’s lips were pressed against his ear instead. As if that would stop him. Jim ran his lips along the soft, creamy skin of Spock’s earlobe, breathing in the sweet smell of his skin. Spock sighed and pushed him away, causing Jim to fall down next to him on the bed.

Spock rolled over onto his side to look at Jim. “I do not wish to leave you either, but it would be unwise for us to continue our… activities…. when you have an early shift tomorrow morning,” he stated matter of factly.

Jim groaned. This had been their routine for the past few nights, although this had been the farthest they had ever gotten with each other. Their positions aboard the _Enterprise_ ensured that they were kept busy. And, as much as Jim knew Spock enjoyed spending time together, Spock refused to let their new relationship interfere with the running of the ship. Of course, Jim agreed, but losing a little sleep so he could finally have Spock in the way he had been imagining for months…. surely, that would be more than worth it. But Spock didn’t seem to think so. He would break away from Jim just as things started really heating up, telling him they had to be responsible and go to bed early. Of course, Jim objected every time, but Spock was just as relentless and always managed to win. But not this time. Jim was too determined.

“So you should just sleep here tonight,” Jim whispered, hoping Spock would agree this time.

Spock raised an eyebrow. “I appreciate the offer, Jim, just like I have every night for the past week, but I believe you are too ‘riled up’ for me to stay.”

Jim sighed. “Spock, I’ll calm down, okay? I just... I just hate when you leave me every night,” he said sadly, his hand coming up to caress Spock’s smooth cheek.

“I do not enjoy it either,” Spock admitted.

“Then stay with me. I’ll sleep so much better if you’re here with me.”

Spock bit his lip, his brow furrowing slightly. “Would you really sleep better with me here?”

Jim nodded. “Most definitely.”

“Well, in that case, if it really is better for your health, then I suppose I can sleep with you tonight.”

Jim smiled, relieved that he had finally convinced Spock to stay with him. Without thinking, he leaned in and started kissing Spock again.

Spock sighed and pushed Jim away from him. “I should have known this would not work.” He shook his head. “I am going back to my quarters.” Spock began to get up, but Jim pushed him down onto his back.

“I’m sorry, Spock! I just enjoy kissing you too much. I can’t help it.” Jim grinned sheepishly.

Spock gave him a pointed look, one eyebrow raised, and started to get up again.

“All right, all right, no more kissing.” He rolled his eyes when Spock still looked doubtful. “I promise, okay? Don’t leave. Please.”

Spock bit his lip and looked up at his boyfriend. Maybe the reason Spock gave in was because he too had found sleeping alone almost unbearable since they had started this routine. Or perhaps it was due to how beautiful Jim looked just then, hovering over him slightly, his lips swollen and soft, his hair disheveled and falling in his face, that Spock found it impossible to leave him. He wasn’t sure, but he tried not to let it bother him. Instead, he simply said, against his better judgement, “Fine. I will stay with you tonight.”

Jim grinned again, loving how annoyed Spock was trying not to look. He looked at him for another minute and then got off him, not daring to try to kiss those beautiful lips again, despite how tempting they were. He climbed out of bed and started going through his dresser for pajamas for them. Spock sat up and watched him.

“Are these okay for you?” he asked Spock, holding up a pair of sweatpants.

“Actually, I prefer to sleep in a pair of clean underwear. I will just go back to my quarters and retrieve a pair.”

“Don’t be silly,” Jim said. “You can just borrow a pair of mine.” A small part of him was afraid that if Spock went to his quarters he wouldn’t come back. But another part of him really just wanted to see Spock wearing his underwear.

“Very well,” Spock said quietly.

Jim smiled and found a pair of black boxer briefs. “Will these do?”

“Those are acceptable.”

Jim laughed and threw them at Spock which he caught easily. “I will go change in the bathroom,” Spock declared, getting off the bed and making his way to the bathroom.

Once Spock had closed the door, Jim took off his uniform and changed into a pair of worn sweatpants, deciding to sleep without a shirt tonight.

“Are you clothed?” Jim heard Spock’s voice from inside his bathroom a few minutes later.

“Yes,” he called, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. His hands were on his dick ten minutes ago, yet Spock still feels the need to change in separate rooms? Sometimes Jim really did not understand his Vulcan boyfriend.

The door opened and out stepped Spock wearing nothing but Jim’s underwear, his uniform folded neatly in his hands. Jim felt his mouth drop slightly at the sight. His underwear was a bit too small on Spock and as such they left little to the imagination.

“God, those are tight on you,” Jim teased.

Spock blushed a light shade of green. He walked past Jim and placed his uniform on top of the dresser. “It appears they are rather small on me, but still reasonably comfortable.”

Jim touched Spock’s face gently. “You sure as hell look much better in them than me.”

“I highly doubt that, Jim.”

“How would you know? You’ve never seen me in just my underwear before.”

“I can imagine,” Spock muttered.

Jim smirked and stepped closer to Spock. “So you’ve imagined me in my underwear before?”

Spock’s face became subtly greener. “Perhaps,” he said calmly, but that blush staining his cheeks betrayed him. Jim knew he was struggling to keep it together. God, that was hot. Nothing turned him on quicker than Spock trying to pretend Jim wasn’t having an effect on him. He loved when he was able to wear away at that Vulcan resolve.

He looked into Spock’s eyes and started slipping off his sweatpants slowly.

“What are you _doing_?” Spock stilled Jim’s hands before he could get very far, an exasperated look threatening to overtake his features.

“I want to show you how wrong you are, Spock.”

Spock took a deep breath through his nose. “Jim, you are making this extremely difficult for me.”

Jim smirked. It was working. “How so?” he asked, playing dumb.

Spock looked like he wanted to roll his eyes. “Jim, I have agreed to _sleep_ here tonight, not watch you strip for me. Now, if you do not stop this nonsense I really am going to go back to my quarters.”

“Fine,” Jim sighed, knowing Spock was being serious. Spock dropped his hands from Jim’s wrists so he could pull his pants back up.

Spock could sense Jim’s disappointment; he had felt it when he was touching his wrists. “It is not my intention to upset you, Jim. I am just trying to do what is best for your health. Your shift starts at 0700 tomorrow and it is already past midnight. A human being of your age should get at least eight hours of sleep. At this rate you will be lucky to get five and a half hours.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t mind being sleep deprived if it means I get to spend more time with you,” Jim grumbled.

Spock sighed and grabbed Jim’s hand. “If you are too tired tomorrow, you will not be able to properly fulfill your duties.” Spock paused, his tone softening. “And, even worse, you will be too tired to engage with me socially.”

Jim smiled at that. “You’re not as selfless as you seem, Spock,” he teased.

Spock smiled back and Jim’s heart fluttered. “Come on,” he said after a minute, pulling him towards the bathroom. “Let’s brush our teeth. Do you have a spare toothbrush?”

“Yeah, under the sink.”

Jim found it for Spock and gave it to him. They stood in front of his sink and brushed their teeth together, looking at each other in the mirror. It was the most domestic thing they had ever done together and Jim loved every second of it. He loved making eye contact in the mirror, loved standing side-by-side, loved when they accidentally bumped their heads together because they were both leaning down to spit at the same time.

When they were finished in the bathroom, they made their way back into Jim’s bedroom together. Jim walked to his side of the bed and slipped into the covers, telling the computer to turn off the lights. Spock climbed into bed too and reached for Jim. Jim curled up next to him and placed his head against his bare chest, tangling their legs together comfortably.

“This is nice,” Jim said softly after a few moments.

Spock ran his fingers through Jim’s hair and sighed in agreement. They were silent again, the slight hum of the ship and Spock’s soft breathing the only noises filling the room. Jim felt himself drifting off to sleep; he really was very tired. He was almost asleep when suddenly Spock spoke quietly.

“There is something I must warn you about, Jim.”

“What’s that, Spock?” Jim asked hazily, not even bothering to open his eyes.

“As I am a touch telepath, it is highly likely that we will share our dreams tonight.”

Jim smiled against Spock’s chest. “Sounds wonderful.”

Spock said something else, but Jim didn’t hear him. He was already asleep.

******

Spock woke up slightly disoriented. It took him a moment to remember that he had spent the night with Jim. _Jim_ … who was currently pressed up against Spock’s back. Spock gasped as he felt the hardness of Jim’s dick on his ass. The sensation caused his eyes to widen. Images suddenly flashed in Spock’s mind: Spock, on top of Jim, sliding in and out of him roughly; Spock pushed up against the wall, moaning Jim’s name over and over again; both of them in the bath, Spock sucking Jim off until he came…

Spock was almost shocked at the intensity of the dream. He had no idea that Jim desired him so deeply. Spock let himself indulge in the dream for a few more moments. He became hyper aware of the strain of his erection against Jim’s briefs, and he felt the sudden urge to take a cold shower, but he knew that Jim would be upset if he left before Jim woke up. Spock calculated that there was still 30 minutes before Jim’s alarm was scheduled to go off. Perhaps he could meditate to try and take his mind off of all the things he wished to do to Jim. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He had been doing so well of controlling himself around Jim, but those dreams…..

Spock’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Jim groaning next to him. Spock held his breath.

“Spock…” Jim sighed contently. Jim pulled him tighter against his body, inadvertently pressing his dick harder into Spock’s ass. Spock took a deep breath.

“Jim, you still have approximately 30 minutes to sleep before you must be up.”

“Mmm… good morning to you too, Spock.” Jim placed a kiss onto Spock’s shoulder.

Spock turned over so he was facing his boyfriend. He stifled a groan — in this position, their erections were pressed against each other. He tried to move away, but Jim had already tangled their legs together. “Jim…. Jim, you should really go back to sleep,” Spock muttered softly, brushing Jim’s hair out of his face gently. If they both continued to stay awake, in this position…. Spock could feel his control slipping. He could feel fear threatening to bubble up within him, but he pushed it down. He was so far gone for Jim, it scared him. 

“I’m fine, Spock. I feel very well rested.” Jim sighed and rubbed their noses together. “Thanks to you.”

Spock felt his heart rate increase by 10%. “I take it you are referring to our dreams,” he said after a few moments. “Do your dreams always revolve around such sexually explicit content?”

Jim’s eyes widened and a deep blush overtook his features. “I, uh, I guess I’ve been sexually frustrated,” he mumbled, suddenly aware of the heat in his cheeks and in his groin.

“I believe that is quite obvious.” And, then just like that, Spock felt he was unable to hold back any longer. “Jim…. I find myself unable to control…” Spock took a deep breath. He struggled to admit these sorts of things to himself, and yet, here he was telling Jim without any abandon. Illogical.

“Spock?” Jim ran his fingers down Spock’s cheek.

“Jim, I would very much like to get rid of your erection before your shift.” He moved his hands to where he had wanted them ever since he woke up. He gripped Jim’s hard dick, squeezing the length gently, too gently.

Jim moaned softly. “Spock….”

Spock leaned in and kissed him deeply.

Jim sighed against Spock’s lips. “How much time?”

“One hour and fifteen minutes. I calculate I should be able to take care of you with adequate time for you to get ready.”

“Mmm, let’s do it.” Jim began to flip Spock over, but Spock kept him pushed down.

“Let me, Jim,” Spock said quietly. “I have something else in mind.”

Spock began kissing his way down Jim’s body, leaving kisses here and there as he traveled down. He placed butterfly kisses along the skin above Jim’s waistband and then, using his teeth, began sliding his pants off.

Jim groaned at the sight. “Fuck,” he breathed.

Spock used his hands to slide Jim’s pants the rest of the way off. “For the record, you look much better in your underwear than I do.”

“Bullshi—” Jim started arguing, but then Spock’s mouth was on him through his underwear and oh, _oh_ , it felt so good.

“But, I bet,” Spock continued calmly, as if they were having a normal conversation, “You’ll look even better without them.” And then Spock pulled his underwear down and Jim’s dick instantly sprang out, hot and hard and ready.

“I can confirm my theory to be correct,” he said simply. He then reached down and took Jim’s length into his mouth without any warning.

Jim let out a low moan at the sensation. “Spock… I didn’t,” he could hardly speak. “You don’t…”

“Let me pleasure you, Jim.” Spock dragged the words out along Jim’s dick, slowly, his lips catching at his skin in the most sensual, erotic way. Jim felt like he was going to evaporate.

“Okay,” Jim sighed.

Spock resumed his ministrations. He took him in as far as his mouth would allow and sucked hard.

Jim’s hands instinctively went into Spock’s hair. “Fuck….”

Spock then established a rhythm. It was slow and even, so even, it made Jim wonder what Spock fucking him would be like. He let out a groan at the thought. God, Spock was good at this, too good. How was he so good at this? He knew just the right amount of pressure to apply, knew all the spots to hit, knew exactly how to get him off.

If he was with anybody other than Spock, he most definitely would be embarrassed by the noises that were coming out of his mouth right now. But he was with Spock. Spock, the half human, half Vulcan Commander of the _Enterprise._ Spock, one of the few people who never judged him, never made him feel like he deserved anything but the best. Spock, the first person he had dated seriously since…. he couldn’t even remember. Spock, the only person he had ever met that seemed to truly understand him. Spock. _His_ Spock.

Spock let out a soft moan suddenly, pulling Jim away from his thoughts. Spock stilled his lips, his breath coming out heavily against Jim’s dick. He looked up at Jim, really, truly looked at him with those beautiful deep brown eyes and Jim knew. Of course. With this kind of intimacy… this connection… he must be able to sense his thoughts.

Spock smiled at him, held his eyes for another moment, and then licked his lips and went down on Jim again.

Jim let out a moan and pulled on Spock’s hair gently as Spock finished sucking him off. He wrapped his legs around Spock’s back and dug his heels into his spine. His hips instinctively came up to meet Spock’s mouth. God, he was practically fucking his mouth.

“I have no gag reflex, Jim. You can ‘fuck’ me as hard as you would like.”

Jim moaned loudly. He had never, ever heard Spock say ‘fuck’ before. It was so uncharacteristic of him, so god damn _dirty_ that Jim didn’t know what to do with himself. He bucked his hips up, fucked Spock’s mouth in erratic, frenzied thrusts. And that was all it took.

“Spock, I can’t... I’m going to come,” Jim cried out.

“Then come for me, Jim. I want to taste you.”

Jim moaned loudly again. That was it. Spock talking to him like that was his undoing. He came in a rush, all moans and shivers and expletives that Spock had never heard of before. Spock swallowed all of it. He didn’t let go until he was sure Jim was finished.

He snaked his way back up Jim’s body and rested his head next to Jim’s on his pillow. Jim turned to face him properly.

“You taste quite exquisite, Jim,” Spock whispered.

Jim smiled. “You didn’t have to do that, Spock. I thought we were taking things slow.”

Spock’s cheeks flushed slightly. “I think it is time we start taking things to the next level.” He reached up and caressed Jim’s cheeks, his fingers lightly brushing over his psi-points. “It is quite clear after our dreams that we both want this.”

“Oh, I’ve wanted you for a long time, Spock and I can’t wait to have all of you.” His hands started grabbing for Spock’s erection, but Spock stilled them.

“Later, Jim. You have to get ready for your shift.”

Jim groaned. “There is no way you get to get me off without letting me return the favor.”

Spock bit his lip. “Do not worry about me, Jim. I will be able to get rid of my erection myself. I think I have plenty of content to choose from to help me along.”

Jim groaned again. Great. While he was on duty, Spock was going to be jacking himself off to the thought of them having sex. He felt the familiar burn of arousal in his groin at the thought of it.

Spock leaned in suddenly, his lips trailing along Jim’s earlobe. “Go shower. You will be late if you do not get up soon.”

Jim sighed. “Fine. But the second your shift is over later we’re going to continue this, okay?”

Spock smiled against Jim’s shoulder. “Okay.”

******

 “Spock, did you hear me?”

Spock snapped his head up. “I apologize, Doctor. I am unable to find any information on testaments.”

“Not testaments, Spock. _Treatments._ What are the most effective treatments? I need to know which one from the Starfleet study was most effective.”

“Oh,” Spock said. “Give me a minute, Doctor.”

Dr. McCoy shook his head. “What is up with you today, Spock? You’ve been distracted your entire shift. Are you feeling sick?”

Spock felt his cheeks flush. “No, Doctor, I am not ill. I apologize for my absent mindedness. I have been rather distracted today.”

“No kidding, Spock. What’s been on your mind?”

“Uh,” Spock rubbed the back of his neck. “The Captain and I have been… well, our relationship has… things have been—”

“Are things not so wonderful in wonderland?”

Spock shook his head. “Quite the opposite, Doctor.”

Dr. McCoy smirked. “I see. Go to him, Spock.”

Spock’s eyebrow shot up. “But I agreed to help you with this project.”

Dr. McCoy laughed. “It’s fine, Spock. Go surprise your boyfriend.”

******

 When Spock walked into Jim’s quarters, he was greeted with the sight of Jim asleep in bed, wrapped up in his blankets.

Spock smiled to himself, one of those wide smiles, all teeth, the type that he would never let anyone else ever see, not even the source of the smile himself.

Spock stripped his uniform off, leaving him in only Jim’s briefs, and climbed into bed.

“Spock? Is that you?” His voice was thick with sleep.

“Yes, Jim. I did not mean to wake you.”

“What time is it?” Jim turned around and wrapped himself around Spock. Spock suppressed a moan. Jim was completely naked. “I set an alarm to wake me up before your shift was over.”

“1825. Dr. McCoy no longer required my assistance. Apparently I have been quite distracted today,” Spock tried to say as steadily as he could. Already… his control was slipping.

Jim smirked against Spock’s soft skin. “Hmm, I wonder why.”

“You can go back to sleep, Jim.” Spock ran his fingers through Jim’s hair. “I apologize for disturbing you.”

“I don’t think it’s possible for you to ever disturb me,” Jim murmured. “And I’m not tired anymore. In fact, I’m wide awake.”

And then Jim was on top of Spock in a flash, his legs on either side of Spock’s hips.

“I think we should finish where we left off this morning. How’s that sound?”

Spock put his hands behind Jim’s neck and pulled him down to him. “Sounds perfect,” he whispered against Jim’s lips and then he was kissing him sweetly, their lips coming together softly.

Jim sighed into the kiss. Spock had never kissed him like this before, had never felt so passionate, so needy under him.

After a few moments, Jim broke their kiss and moved his lips down the length of Spock’s body, leaving kisses wherever he could. When he reached his groin, he smirked.

“Spock… are you still wearing my briefs?”

Spock flushed green. “Yes… I found myself unable to change into my own. Highly illogical, I am fully aware.”

“Mmm,” Jim moaned as his slid them down Spock’s legs. “Not illogical, _hot_. Very, very hot.”

Spock could not think of a response. Not when Jim’s hands were suddenly on his erection.

“ _Oh_ …” Spock moaned quietly.

“Spock, I want you…” Jim leaned down and kissed the side of his mouth, his hand picking up speed as it slide up and down Spock’s dick.

“How do you want me?” Spock choked out.

“Inside me…”

“V-very well, Jim.”

Jim sat up and reached into his night table for lube. He started to place some on his fingers, but Spock stilled his hands.

“Let me, Jim.” Spock sat up, pushed Jim against the pillows, and lubed up his fingers.

The sight of Jim was almost too much for Spock. He was breathing heavily, his legs spread, his cheeks flushed.

Spock laid next to him and tentatively brushed against his hole. Jim’s breath hitched.

“Is this okay, Jim?”

“Yes, Spock, yes… please continue.”

Spock ran his fingers of his free hand through Jim’s hair while he slipped a finger into Jim, working him open. He gasped at the sensation and Jim moaned loudly. Jim was so hot, so wet, and felt so good around his fingers, he shuddered at the thought of burying his dick in him.

Spock slowly added another finger in, up to his second knuckle, scissoring Jim open.

“Spock!” Jim hissed as Spock finally stroked his prostate. “Please… I need you inside of me, _now_.”

Spock slipped his fingers out and Jim practically whined at the loss. Spock quickly lubed himself up and then he was there, on top of Jim, his erection pressing against Jim’s hole.

“James….” Spock breathed out as he pushed himself into Jim’s heat.

“Oh, _fuck_!” Jim gasped.

Spock pushed himself in until his balls were pressed up against Jim’s ass.

“Oh, baby….” Jim trailed off. “You feel so good, Spock, fuck.”

Spock felt himself blushing. He was not used to his Captain talking like this… calling him ‘baby.’

“Are you blushing?” Jim looked up into Spock’s eyes.

“I find myself unable to control my bodily functions at the present moment.”

“That’s fine with me. You look adorable right now.” Jim snaked his arms around Spock’s neck and pulled him into a crushing kiss.

Spock sighed and finally began moving within Jim. Jim moaned against Spock’s lips, his hands sliding down to grip Spock’s ass. Spock leaned in between them and palmed Jim’s erection. Jim’s eyes rolled back and Spock worried for a moment that he hurt him. But then Jim was begging for more, for Spock to fuck him harder and well, Spock found himself unable to resist.

He took both of Jim’s hands in his free one, and held them above Jim’s head while he practically slammed into him, his balls crashing into Jim with a loud _smack_. Spock continued to jerk Jim off with his other hand, trying his best to match the rhythms, but he could feel his resolve slowly breaking down as his orgasm approached.

Jim was a bundle of moans and expletives, and Spock thought he had never heard anything more beautiful. Jim finally came with a shout, his come dripping onto his own stomach.

“Oh, baby, Spock, baby, fuck….”

Spock moaned at the sight of Jim covered in his own come, at the way Jim moaned his name, called him _baby_ , and came too, hot and wet inside Jim.

Spock collapsed onto his lover, unable to support himself any longer. He released his tight grip from Jim’s hands and Jim immediately wrapped his arms around Spock. They laid like that for… for… Spock found himself unable to calculate the time. But eventually Jim slid out from underneath Spock to towel himself off. He cleaned Spock up too and then was back in bed, pulling Spock against his chest.

“Jim,” Spock sighed contently. He opened his eyes to gaze at his lover. “I love you, my t’hy’la.”

Jim’s heart swelled. “I love you too, sweetheart. More than you could ever know.”

Spock placed his hands to Jim’s cheek. “Show me, Jim.”

Jim placed his hand over Spock’s and opened his mind for him. He was hit instantly with waves and waves of love, affection, admiration… it took his breath away. He sent Spock everything he felt for him… the longing he felt when he pined for Spock for months, the sheer disbelief and then relief he felt when his feelings were reciprocated, the desire, frustration, and rejection he had been feeling these past two weeks, the satisfaction he feels now and the love, the unadulterated love he has for his first officer.  

 _I am yours Jim_ — _your friend, your lover, your brother. And you are mine. T’hy’la._

_Yes, Spock. I am yours. For as long as you will have me, I will be yours._

_Forever, Jim. Forever is not logical, but I wish to have you forever._

_I will give you forever, Spock. I promise._

Spock gently took his hand off of Jim’s face, but Jim could still feel Spock’s presence there.

Jim was surprised to see a tear roll down Spock’s face.

“Spock, baby, are you okay?” Jim asked quickly.

Spock was silent for several moments. “I have never felt so happy, Jim. I am overwhelmed. I never thought you would be mine. But now I see, I know, how much you need me. I apologize for not giving myself to you completely sooner. My feelings for you run deeply, Jim. I have never felt anything like it.”

Jim kissed his tear away. “I’ve always needed you, Spock. I can’t imagine what my life would be like without you. I love you. So much.”

Spock shook his head. “I wouldn’t dare imagine such a thing myself.”

Jim smiled and laid onto his back. Spock curled into his side immediately, placing his head onto Jim’s chest.

“Will you stay with me?” Jim asked, half joking, half serious.

“Always,” Spock said simply. Jim smiled.


End file.
